ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Skurai
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Skurai 'Character Last Name' Hyuga 'IMVU Username' HyugaSkurai 'Nickname (optional)' ((None yet)) 'Age' 12 years old 'Date of Birth' 02/01/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 96 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' N/a 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Skurai is an overall bipolar narcissist. He usually thinks he is the best and the most beautiful and gorgeous of all the ninjas of present time. He however (when he's not being a perfect being) is a nice guy deep inside once someone gets to meet him. In a fight or trainig session, his personality shifts into gear. Skurai gets serious and stops messing around. He has a cold and calculating mind. Skurai is also a "short fuse" if you know how and what to mention. Skurai's personality overall can't take tons of bad true* opinions. * Example being: If Skurai made a wrong decision to buy a house and he knows that was a bad decision. It true cause he knows it was bad. So if someone points that out and another person points it out and yet another person adds up... Bad things man... 'Behaviour' Skurai is a narcissist person who just loves above most things, to talk about his “close to perfect” self. He dislikes to be talked about when it’s not positive things; it gets him mad quick and frustrates him a little bit. Skurai is also usually a jackass when it comes to winning. He just can't remain shut and just loves to rub it up. Skurai is open minded to most other stuff. When it comes to his combat personality, he is a cold, calculating, confident ninja. Skurai can easily get carried away by his confidence during a fight in occasions though. Skurai respects the his clan main house members more then anything. He however, looks down as inferior those of the branches. He is a reserved type when it comes to personal things. In short, if one can withstand his narcissist side, he is an overall nice and cool guy to be with. 'Nindo (optional)' N/a at the moment 'Summoning' N/a 'Bloodline/Clan' Clan overview: The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The clan is separated into two parts, the main house (宗家, Sōke) and the branch house (分家,Bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a curse seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Kekkei Genkai overview: *'Byakugan' - Literally meaning "White Eye". Also meaning "All Seeing White Eye" is the dojutsu and kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless, white eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use the kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or else, not inheriting it at all. *The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at the user's discretion. *The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji was able to see an area of 50 metres, but he later increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Second Four *The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. It is from this particular ability that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle fist. Unlike the Strong fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. It was shown in the anime that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra. *Constantly using the Byakugan over a very long period of time causes severe eye strain, as seen with Neji, who at that point, could not tell the difference between Kiba and Akamaru. This however, is not permanent. 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu - Exceptional 'Weaknesses' Fuinjutsu - Terrible 'Chakra colour' Dark red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Academy Rival: Kagemusha Taiga 'Background Information' Skurai, son of the Hyuga's main branch family. Ever since he was born, his parents (mainly his dad) wanted Skurai to be the best at everything. They cared and gave him everything he needed to be happy. At the young age of 5 in small ways to get him started in his taijutsu ways. Skurai's family got him into the academy as soon as Skurai hit the age of 6. Due to the ways his parents always treated him as a future superior ninja among others, Skurai developed his narcisst personality over time. At the academy Skurai did well overall during training and theory, though not as well when talking and socializing with people because of his nature and looking down on the other students. His goal in life decided, he was to become the strongest ninja alive. He was going to train for it and try his best for it. However at the age of 10 something happened, his teacher at that age noticed his personality towards other students. The teacher one day, after school time, told him to wait so they could talk. The teacher asked Skurai why was he like that to the other students. Skurai replied in a confident manner, that he was to become the most powerful ninja, because he was born to be. The teacher looked at him, and with a soft smile he replied "In order to be the best, you have to learn from other people. Make friends. Know how to treat people. To be the best, you have to be the best at everything. Including teamwork, feelings, thoughts.". Skurai tilted his head to the side a bit. Analyzing what his teacher just said, Skurai came to the conclusion that he must start and try to at least make some bonds with people. From that day forth, things changed a small bit. Skurai did talk though with only the "best" of his class. He continued to however, reject every other student. He personally thought that he could only learn from the best and didn't really get the message of his teacher in whole. The teacher at noticing it couldn't help but to quietly laugh at Skurai's attempted try. Skurai continued to train with his dad after academy sessions. He quickly grew to be well a well fitted (for his age) taijutsu ninja like most Hyuga are. At the age of 11, Skurai decided that his goal was no longer the same. He didn't only want to be the strongest ninja alive. He now also wanted to be the most beautiful and attractive ninja also. This was due to the fact that the most beautiful girl in his class asked him to go out. Skurai however, rejected her, took out a mirror he always carries with him and told her to look at herself. The girl looked at herself and saw nothing wrong. Skurai pointed out that she was nowhere near his own class and therefore she shouldn't even bother trying with him. This type of narcissist was developed also at his house due to his parents way of treating him as perfection. A year passed since that inciddent and he is now 12. Before leaving the academy one day, to his surprise he found 2 pictures and a note. Written on the note read the words: Learn. Friendship. Teamwork. Feelings. Thoughts. Be the best at all. Skurai remembered that these words where mentioned by his teacher when he was told to wait. Skurai proceeded to look at the pictures. One picture showed him sitting alone under a tree near the academy. The other picture showed a group of friends having fun. The picture had a mix of students of the best and the not so good. But Skurai also noticed in the second picture was that he was in it, in the background sitting alone. He now understood the sensei's message in a way. During the days after the picture incident he did not changed his attitude overall, though he did open up to other students not only being the best. Some days before the academy year ended. Skurai found yet another picture and another note at his chair. The note read: Now you understood. Keep up the good work. Skurai knew who the writer was already this time around. He looked at the picture and could not hold but to let out a small smile. The picture showed the same students from the past picture that were all having fun, except that now Skurai was also part of that fun in his own way. Skurai left the academy that day with a better way of looking at stuff. This time, he was ready for anything thrown at him. He was ready for the ninja life. 'Roleplaying Librar'y ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki